


Coba Baca

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kanan membaca lirik buatan Chika.





	Coba Baca

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Kanan-chan! Coba baca lirik baruku!”

“Mana?” sahut Kanan yang sedang duduk di ruang klub sendirian.

Chika menghampiri teman merangkap kakak kelasnya itu lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi lirik. “Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya tadi pagi! Sampai membuatku dimarahi Riko-chan karena terlambat berangkat! Hehe!”

Kanan menahan tawa sembari menerima lirik sodoran Chika. “Dasar. Kamu menyulitkan Riko, Chika.”

“ _Mou_ , habis kalau tidak diselesaikan saat itu juga nanti aku lupa lirik!”

“Kamu kan bisa mencatat poin-poinnya dulu lalu menyelesaikannya di bus atau di sekolah,” balas Kanan tanpa menoleh. Ia sudah fokus membaca lirik Chika.

“Um ... benar, sih.”

“Walau begitu,” Kanan mengangkat kertas lirik Chika, “lirik ini sudah sangat bagus, Chika.”

Mata Chika berbinar. “Sungguh?!”

“Ya.”

“Hore!”


End file.
